Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 90
This issue was cover-dated January 2013 and cost £4.50 and was published in December 2012. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) :Associate Editor Matthew Castle thinks you should update your Wii U immediately and get stuck into the weird and wonderful world of the Miiverse. Mouthpiece: Katsuhiro Harada - 2 pages (10-11) :We compare biceps with Namco's 'Mr Tekken', who has worked on every Tekken games as well as dabbling in Soul Calibur and Ace Combat World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) :The Wii U launch is taking the planet by storm: here's what on Earth is going on. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) Download - 2 pages (20-21) :DLC of the Month: New Super Mario Bros. U & FIFA 13. Connect - 2 pages (22-23) Legends - 2 pages (24-25) :Super Mario Galaxy - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (24) :The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Chandra Nair - 1 page (25) ONM Rant: Is Metroid Blast really the future of Samus Aran? - 1 page ONM Gamenight? - Kid Icarus: Uprising - 1 page (28) Features Advertorial - Funky Barn - 2 pages (32-33) 25 Cool Things to do With Your Wii U - 6 pages (64-69) Stuck on You - 6 pages (70-75) :As Paper Mario makes his handheld debut, ONM meets Nintendo's very own Sticker Stars. Previews 2013: The Year of Nintendo - pages (34-63) :Scribblenauts Unlimited (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 4 pages (36-39) :The Wonderful 101 (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (40) :Bayonetta 2 (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (41) :Fantasy Life (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ⅔ page (42) :Dragon Quest VII (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ⅓ page (42) :Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ⅓ page (43) :Bravely Default (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ⅓ page (43) :Dragon Quest X (Wii/Wii U) - Matthew Castle - ⅓ page (43) :Aliens: Colonial Marines (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (44) :Brain Training 3DS (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - ⅔ page (45) :E.X. Troopers (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - ⅓ page (45) :Rayman Legends (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - ½ page (46) :Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS) - Chandra Nair - ½ page (46) :NBA 2K13 (Wii U) - Chris Scullion - ½ page (47) :King of Pirates (3DS) - Chandra Nair - ½ page (47) :Pikmin 3 (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - 1 page (48) :The Legend of Zelda Wii U (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - ⅓ page (49) :Mystery Retro Game (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - ⅓ page (49) :Mystery Miyamoto Title (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - ⅓ page (49) :Injustice: Gods Among Us (Wii U) - Chris Scullion - ½ page (50) :Project X Zone (3DS) - Chris Scullion - ½ page (50) :Super Smash Bros. 4 (Wii U/3DS) - Chris Scullion - ½ page (51) :Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 (Wii U) - Chris Scullion - ½ page (51) :The Cave (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (52) :Bit.Trip Runner 2 (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - ⅓ page (53) :Aban Hawkins and the 1,001 Spikes (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - ⅓ page (53) :Two Brothers (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - ⅓ page (53) :Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Wii U) - 1 page (54) :Castlevania: Mirror of Fate (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - ½ page (55) :Project CARS (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - ½ page (55) :Game & Wario (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (56) :Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ⅓ page (57) :Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ⅓ page (57) :Ace Attorney 5 (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ⅓ page (57) :Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (Wii U/3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (58) :Monster Hunter 4 (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (59) :Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) - Chandra Nair - 1 page (60) :Wii Fit U (Wii U) - Chandra Nair - ½ page (61) :Code of Princess (3DS) - Matthew Castle - ½ page (61) :Yatagarasu (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - ½ page (62) :The Denpa Men 2 (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - ½ page (62) :Rhythm Hunter: Harmoknight (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - ½ page (63) :Guild02 (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - ½ page (63) Reviews Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 : This is easily the best COD on a Nintendo platform to date. Despite several glaring faults, the generous package mean you'll easily find something to enjoy. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed : The mixture of Sega and Sumo should have made for a game that was as accomplished as it was nostalgic. Instead, it's just a bit flat. Mass Effect 3: Special Edition : Undoubtably the best-playing Mass Effect game so far, but you can't possibly get the full feel of the Mass Effect universe from it. One to weigh up carefully. Batman: Arkham City Armored Edition : Probably the best superhero game ever made. If you're willing to fight innovations to see the game at its best, this is a huge slab of muscular adventuring. Trine 2: Director's Cut : Brilliant physics puzzles that force you to think on your feet, fun co-op and a huge, gorgeous quest for just over £10. Trine 2 is eShop gold. Sports Connection : Absolute dross: a joyless, inept, tedious, ugly, lazy, messy waste of your time and money. We hoped games this bad might die out with the Wii. Darksiders II : A fantastic start to the Wii U's more mature library, this is grim, gritty and, most importantly, hugely enjoyable to play, especially if you're a Zelda fan. Assassin's Creed III : A massive, lovingly crafted game that's stuffed with things to do, but the limited GamePad functionality and linear mission design are disappointing. Game Party Champions : As welcome as an ingrown toenail and twice as ugly, Game Party Champions ''stinks up the Wii U's launch line-up like the festering turd it is. Shameful. Ben 10: Omniverse : ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''feels its been dumped onto the Wii U just because it's on every other platform. A dull game that makes no use of the Wii U functionality. Tank! Tank! Tank! : Not for everyone, but younger gamers and arcade fans will love it. The multiplayer mode adds a surreal slice of joy, too. Worth picking up if you find it cheap. Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper : For those who like Warriors games, this is a brilliant example. Unfortunately, the porting process has made for a disappointing mess. Pray for a patch. Chasing Aurora : The eShop couldn't have hoped for a more unique, interesting title on day one. Single-player isn't worth the asking price, but the multiplayer is great fun. Little Inferno : More physcis toybox than game, ''Little Inferno manages to be both enjoyably mad and annoyingly maddening. Wait to snap it up in an eShop fire sale. Fallblox : Builds slightly messier puzzles on Pullblox's simple foundations, but delivers hours of outstanding spatial conumdrums. Easily one of eShop's best. Pro Evolution Socccer 2013 : Another disappointing case of a developer running a feather duster along last year's game and releasing it as new. Boo. Real Heroes: Firefighter : A potential cult hit betrayed by framerate issues and sluggish controls. Gota burning desire to play? Wait for a price cut. Spirit Hunters Inc. : What could have been a fun experiment in AR gaming now feels archaic compared to the likes of Face Raiders. Shame. Mighty Switch Force: HD : Hyper Drive is a fun puzzler, but why should fans spend more money on a game they already played? Stingy stuff. Nano Assault Neo : Nano Assault Neo isn't awful but flying around the beautiful Nano cosmos is nowhere near as thrilling as it should be. Puddle : The introduction outstays its welcome, but Puddle flows into a more interesting game than you might expect. Continue Rewind: F-Zero - 4 pages (114-117) How to... Unlock all of New Super Mario Bros. U's World Map - 2 pages (118-119) The best of... :Nintendo Wii U - 1 page (122) :Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (124-125) :Nintendo eShop - 1 page (126) :Nintendo Wii - 1 page (128) :Nintendo DS - 1 page (129) FAQs... :Nintendo Wii & Wii U - 1 page (123) :Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (127) The month ahead... To-Do List - 1 page (130) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Chris Scullion, Chris Schilling, Craig Owens, Andy Kelly, Mike Jackson External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews